NinjagoThe Women
by Samhoku
Summary: Ivy, Maxine, Rose, Kitty, and Seaborn are all girls/women who have been picked by Wu himself to clean, cook, and be a playmate for Lloyd. But is he playing matchmaker? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago...The Women

By Samhoku

**I do not own Ninjago. I only own Maxine/Max, Rose, Seaborn, Kitty, and Ivy.**

Chapter

Wu had been sitting and watching the teenage boys for quite some time. They where very messy, they needed a maid...or a cook. But that would negate the discipline that was needed to be a Ninja. Wu wondered how he would do this...He decided to speak to his nephew about it. Wu walked to Lloyd and asked, "Should we get a cook and a maid?" Lloyd stared at his uncle then threw his arms around him, "YES!"

Wu sighed then walked up to the other Ninja. He stood there quietly until he got their attention. The situation was odd...Jay had his arms around Nya, watching the others, Cole was sitting in Kai trying to get him to surrender, Zane was standing still watching everyone. Wu said calmly to them, "I go now with Lloyd to retrieve a maid and a cook...and maybe a new member for the team."

* * *

"Wu, Leggo of me! I am hiding in my home for a reason!"

"It is a Refrigerator box!"

"I am homeless! This is what I do!"

Wu grabbed Max and forcibly dragged the women out of the box, he said calmly, "We need someone to keep Jay in line."

Max finally agreed, "Fine. Has he been outrageously flirting with Nya?"

"Yes."

That was all it took, Max walked in the direction of the boat, "Lead the way, white bearded man."

Wu stopped her, "Where is Kitty? The girl Lloyd's age?"

Max looked thoughtful, "Dunno, but she was in a pretty bad home last time. Lets go get her."

The minute they got there they saw that Lloyd had beat them to it. He was beating the crap out of a man that had been about to hit Kitty. Kitty sat there with big eyes until Max picked her up, "Hey kid."

Kitty looked at Max, "That crazy boy in green saved me."

Max nodded and said sarcastically, "Take note, he is the only boy in green." She pushed her short brown hair out of her eyes, "His name is Lloyd, I am sure he is charming under any other circumstances."

Wu sighed deeply and led these three back before anymore damage was caused. He introduced Max, "This is Maxine, otherwise known as Max. And this is Kitty. Known as Kitty. Lloyd has found a protective bone in him. Don't flirt with Max. You will most likely die."

* * *

Wu walked into a restaurant and up to a redheaded women, "Rose. I am taking you up on the offer on being a cook."

Rose smiled and nodded once, "Alright." She informed her father of the new development then walked back to Wu.

Wu asked her, "And where is Seaborn and Ivy?"

Rose looked thoughtful then told him the most likely places, "By the sea and at a brothel."

Wu was afraid of that. Ivy was a very beautiful young women and she had fallen on hard times the last time he had seen her. Wu asked, "Is she still good at cleaning?"

"Yes." Rose answered confidently, Ivy was always very clean.

Wu and Rose went to fetch Ivy. They where able to get her out, running out of the brothel as the Madam chased them, trying to get Ivy back.

Ivy gratefully took the covering that Wu offered. She pulled her strawberry blonde hair back out of her face and into a bun, "Thank you, Master Wu."

Next they walked to the sea. Wu knelt down next to Seaborn, "Hello, my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjago...The Women

By Samhoku

**I do not own Ninjago. I only own Maxine/Max, Rose, Seaborn, Kitty, and Ivy.**

Chapter

Seaborn had white hair that she was born with, she smiled at her father, "Hello, father." She was a teenager, his late wife had had her a little late in their life. Seaborn walked with Ivy and Rose back to the ship. When they came in they where there in time to see Max grabbing Cole by the shirt and getting ready to punch him in the head, "DO NOT flirt with me AGAIN. EVER! E.V.E.R. EVER!"

Cole screamed in terror, "Mercy!" He struggled to get free and bolted the minute he was able. He almost collided with Kitty, but skidded to a stop, "Sorry kid!" Kitty screamed and hid behind Lloyd.

Wu yelled, "Enough!" He crossed his arms over his chest and studied all of them, "Meet Ivy, Seaborn, and Rose." He didn't mention that Seaborn was his daughter, he didn't want any questions.

Nya smiled at Wu and said, "I will get them settled." She walked away from Jay and led the girls to a room for them, "I haven't had girls to talk to in ages."

After the girls left Cole grinned at Wu, "You brought attractive girls! They are gor-ge-ous."

Kai face palmed and then looked at Zane who had followed the girls, "Where are you going?"

"The one female's hair is on fire. I must put it out."

"Uh...Zane..."

Max covered Kai's mouth, "Sush, don't ruin the fun!"

Zane stood by Rose and held the bucket of water over her head, dumping it on the girl, "I have saved your life!"

Rose spun around, soaking wet. She glared and punched him in the chin, almost knocking him out, "My hair is red you moron!"

Zane rubbed his chin and backed away from Rose, "My greatest apologize, I have never seen hair as red is thine."

"Thine? Did he seriously just..." Rose shook her head then walked away, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Zane came back to the guys, by the time he got back a bruise had formed on his jaw, "That was very unpleasant."

Max roared with laughter, "That is the understatement of the century!"

Wu sighed deeply and wondered if this was a very bad idea or not. Needless to say, they would find out.

* * *

Rose was cooking in the kitchen, trying to make sure the guys stayed out. Zane came in and stole some food, ducking when she tried to hit him with a rolling pin, "No, Zane! Out!" She chased the Android out and then continued to cook.

After a few moments Cole came in. He walked right in, grabbed a carrot, then leaned on the counter, eating it and daring her to hit him. Of course, she took the dare. Rose smacked him on the head then chased him out.

Kai didn't even try, he didn't want to get a bruise like the others where getting.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjago...The Women

By Samhoku

**I do not own Ninjago. I only own Maxine/Max, Rose, Seaborn, Kitty, and Ivy.**

**Ages I place the Ninja at: Kai: 18 Jay: 17 Zane: 19/ageless Cole 20/21 Lloyd: 9/10 Nya: 16/17**

Chapter

"Where is Ivy? I need to ask her a question." Cole asked Nya, curiously.

Nya glanced up at Cole from where she was working, "She is cleaning the kitchen. I wouldn't suggest entering it until the floor is dry."

Cole shrugged and went to go talk to Ivy anyways. They had all eaten the wonderful dinner that Rose had provided. She was a really good cook. Cole leaned on the kitchen doorway and looked at Ivy, she was scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees obsessive compulsively.

"Are you okay, Ivy?" Cole looked slightly concerned.

"This floor must be clean, so do not step on it." Ivy replied with snark.

Cole raised an eyebrow and a few seconds later mud plopped unto the floor.

Ivy slowly looked up at Cole and he had tried to pull an innocent expression.

Cole tilted his head, "What? I am trying to cure you." He grinned when she growled at him, "Feisty, I like that."

Ivy threw the wet cloth at him and caught him in the face, smirking, "Jerk." She caught it when he threw it back at her and she cleaned up the mud. A second spot of mud appeared and she glared at him, causing him to grin wider. The war was on.

* * *

Max was hanging upside down on the mast of the boat, looking at everyone as they walked around. She gave a piece of Candy she pick-pocketed and gave it to Lloyd and gave a second piece to Kitty. She had made friends with them.

Kai looked up at Max and asked, "Why are older people afraid of you but kids are not?"

Max looked at the hothead, "Well, because older people scream like children and say, 'Hide the kids! The lady in the refrigerator box is coming!' while kids just accept me for who I am. Which is boarderline insane."

Kai looked disturbed then walked away, "Okay then." Then he promptly walked up to Jay, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him over, "Okay, I know you broke the 'no touchy of my sister' rule." He presented a test, "This proves you did. Want to die now, later, or next year?"

Seaborn decided to intercede on Jay's behalf, "Kai, please put Jay down. The test is negative and it is the only one. My guess is it went too far and Nya was worried."

Kai calmed down a bit and let go of Jay, "It won't happen again, right Jay?"

Jay nodded once and grinned goofy, "Nope, never again!" He backed away from Kai.

Seaborn grabbed Jay and almost snarled, "Good, because if you do I will come after you too. And it won't be pretty."

Jay squeaked and nodded again, deciding it would be a good time to listen and obey. Apparently Seaborn wasn't as calm as her father.


End file.
